


Training

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Experiment L0-435 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Play Fighting, Training, Tseng fights with a whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Working to try and help sort out of papers, Lucas comments that he's never seen the Director fight before. So Reno, being the great teacher that he is, drags the young Turk up to the training floors. Lucas didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't what was behind the door.
Series: Experiment L0-435 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920907
Kudos: 5





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever. I know it was all over twitter that Tseng fight with a whip, and I wanted to write it out myself. So here it is. Finally.

The few times they were alone in the office seemed to be when they got the most amount of work done, Lucas noted as he set a few more papers aside. He had been working with the Turks for a while now and had been doing his best to try and prove to himself that he was able to do things- it wasn’t like they hadn’t been showing him around. If anything, they had all been rather helpful in trying to help him. He was doing his best to try and prove to himself, over them, what they were doing.

But, if he was being honest, it wasn’t good enough for him. Lucas had spent his time with Hojo at the beginning, so he was used to the mans higher standards. When he had been working on all the experiments that Hojo had done on him, he had tried his best to not only complete the tasks set for him, but to also surpass what Hojo expected of him. This had trailed into everything he did, seeing how pleased the man was with the results, so he had worked his hardest at everything.

So it was the same with the Turks. He had been able to see the same pleased nods and murmured agreement from the lead Turks, but Lucas had not felt that pride himself. So he spent longer nights and more time than others at the office, working as much as he could. It was for himself that he did it. To push himself past his own limits and see just how far he could go.

Lucas turned his attention away from his own thoughts, trying not to focus on the silence. He chose to focus on the shuffling of papers instead as he looked between the two men with him. He was sitting with Reno and Rude, helping them sort through some paperwork before he went to lunch. Usually Tseng was at his desk, but he had left earlier with some files saying he would see them after their break. He took a few papers from Rude, setting them with the others before finally breaking the silence.

“You know… I’ve never seen the Director fight before. I’ve seen him with a gun, but…” Lucas trailed off for a moment. He frowned a bit, expecting the other two to say something- or, at least Reno to make a comment. After a moment, he realized Reno had stopped what he was doing and was staring at him in amusement. “… What? What’s so funny, Teach? I haven’t seen him fight.”

“Yeah… I doubt you will.” Reno snickered. “Unless you somehow manage to see him training you won’t be able to see him fight.” He explained as Lucas’ frown only deepened. “Don’t take it personally, Lucas, you aren’t the only one who hasn’t seen him fight before. It been a long time since I’ve seen him even pick up his weapon.”

“What does he use? I mean, I know you use your EMR mostly, and Rude uses his fists.” Lucas added, leaning on the table a bit. Blue eyes studied him for a moment before Reno stood up and made his way around to Tseng’s desk. He crouched down, opening one of the drawers and pausing. “Son of a… C’mon.” Lucas was baffled as Reno moved over and grabbed his hand. He barely had time to put down the things he was holding before the red head half dragged him out of the office.

He tried to stammer a protest but gave up in the hopes of maybe not stumbling behind Reno as he was dragged down the halls and to the elevators. Reno didn’t let go of him until they were inside the elevator and he grinned as he hit a button. Lucas looked around him, trying to see where they were going. He tilted his head a bit as he stared at the numbers. After a moment, his red eyes slowly moved up to the blue ones watching them. “… Reno… Where are you taking me exactly?” He asked slowly, staring at the numbers. “Why are we going up to the training floors? Tseng went to a meeting with Rufus, he didn’t go-”

“You don’t know where they went.” Reno winked as they stepped out on the training floor. Lucas followed him with an unsure gaze as he followed the red head down the hall. He couldn’t her anything from the other rooms or see anything either. Lucas only grew more confused as he heard a loud crack from further down the hall. “Why don’t you step in and look for yourself?” Reno murmured, opening one of the doors.

Another loud crack sounded through the air, and Lucas’ jaw would have dropped if he had any less control. The sight before him was not something he had ever thought he would get to see- and it was nothing like he had thought it would be either.

Tseng and Rufus were practicing, in one of the larger rooms. They had cleaned out a large space in the center of it, so it was easier for them to move around. Seeing the long leather whip in Tseng’s hand made it clear exactly why there was so much space needed and why they needed to be able to move quickly.

In Lucas’ opinion, he had never seen something as beautiful as the way Tseng moved with the weapon. He used the whip to keep Rufus back, never actually hitting the blonde but he still cracked it inches from his face. Tseng had pinned his hair up into a low bun, and his suit had been changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a simple tank top Rufus wore almost the same, but in white. Lucas couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from how Tseng twisted away from Rufus when the blonde tried to get behind him, wrist flicking out.

Lucas had no doubt if Tseng’s hair was down, it would only serve to make him look more lethal and dangerous than he already did. Tseng yanked back suddenly, and there was a loud curse as Rufus fell backwards. When Rufus had moved that last time, Tseng had used the whip to wrap it around his ankle and trip him. The leader of the Turks pinned him down quickly, and both stared at each other before Rufus chuckled. It turned into full laughter as Tseng sat up and helped him into a sitting position, a small smile on his own lips.

“Are you going to stand there or come in?” Tseng asked as he started to coil his whip, brown eyes looking over at the door. Lucas swallowed as Reno pushed him forward, refusing to meet either eyes that were focused on them. “Did you need something?”

“Not really. Lucas just mentioned how he’d never seen you fight before, boss. So I thought I would bring him down here to see it.” Reno replied, putting his hands on his hips. Tseng raised an eyebrow and Lucas frowned a bit before meeting the Director’s eyes.

“Lucas, you always could have asked me. I would have been more than willing to help train you.” Tseng said as got up and helped Rufus to his feet. “Director or not. Reno can only show you so much in combat, and you do practice with Rude as well.”

“I… Well, I just didn’t think….” Lucas coughed awkwardly. First Reno brought him here, then he put him on the spot, and how Tseng was offering to practice with him? Lucas had to be dreaming. There was no way this was real.

“Why don’t we make it interesting?” Rufus spoke up suddenly. He’d moved off to the side after getting to his feet and now walked back over with two water bottles. Without a word he passed one to Tseng, taking a drink from his own before speaking again. “If Lucas wants to practice, we can take a small break. You two can change, and you can join us for another round.” He offered.

“Wait, sir. Are you serious?” Lucas stammered, staring up with wide eyes.

“I wouldn’t offer something and not follow through on it.” Rufus replied, and the raven-haired Turk glanced at Reno, who nodded. “… Is that a yes, then?”

“Yeah- Yes, sir. I would love to.” Lucas nodded a few times before Reno led him away to get their things. He tried not to bounce with excitement. He was not only going to get out of working on paperwork, he was going to get to fight against both of his bosses. That alone had a wide grin on his lips when they were across from the two.

“Rules are simple. If you’re knocked over, you lose. Nothing damaging when you attack your opponent, no aiming for anything vital.” Tseng said simply, letting the whip uncoil and fall to the floor as he held the handle. “I assure you I know exactly how to use this, and I will not hurt you with it, either.” He added as Lucas glanced at it briefly.

“Ready?” Reno glanced at Lucas, who nodded and shifted his footing a bit. What he lacked in strength he made up for in speed, and he knew Rufus was stronger than he was. So, while Reno took care of keeping him distracted, it left Lucas to try and get the whip away from the Director.

Easier said than done, he realized once they’d started. Like Reno had said before, the two seemed determined to knock the red head off his feet first- a smart move, since Lucas was still so new. But that also meant that they underestimated him. Lucas moved between Tseng and Reno, and the director took a step back, raising an eyebrow. “Interest… So you two are going to take on one of us each? Good idea, keeping us apart.” He murmured, cracking the whip again. Lucas simply narrowed his eyes before moving to try and get behind him.

Tseng was almost as fast as Reno, and every time Lucas felt like he was getting close enough to get the whip away from him, the leather would crack near his head and throw him off. Which Tseng would use to try and knock him down. But Lucas had the sense to roll out of the way in time. As he avoided another attack, he glanced over as Reno cursed, seeing that Rufus had pinned him down. The blonde stood up after a moment, murmuring something to the red head before looking over at Lucas. “You really shouldn’t let your guard down when in a fight.” He commented.

“Wha-” Lucas didn’t even get the word out before his feet were swept out from under him and Tseng was looking down at him. “Ah… Fuck.” He looked over at Reno again, who was getting to his feet and the red head gave him a thumbs up.

“You did well, despite the few times you nearly fell.” Tseng wasn’t even breathing hard this time, and Lucas huffed a bit as he accepted the hand to his feet. “But you make rather obvious tells when you move, Lucas. But a bit more practice and you should be able to keep them from being noticeable.” He added.

“Thanks.” Lucas nodded as Rufus tossed a water bottle to him. He smiled a bit as he took a drink, before looking up at Tseng. “Where did you learn to fight like that? And with a whip?” He asked curiously. “Could I get a better look at it?”

“It’s custom made. I ordered this one for training.” Tseng replied easily, holding it out. “My fighting style is simply Wutainese fighting style, nothing unique. I learned when I was younger the proper way to handle a whip and I just used it with what I already knew how to do.” He held out the leather weapon, and Lucas carefully studied it. He nodded after a moment.

“Think we could go for another round, after this? I was pretty close before I got distracted.” Lucas replied. Tseng’s lips twitched upwards, and he looked at Rufus. Lucas glanced over, but he missed what Rufus said before Tseng spoke again.

“One more, I suppose. But after this I expect you two to go and get your paperwork finished.” Tseng agreed, and Reno reached out to ruffle Lucas’ hair before taking his water and setting it aside as they got ready to go again.


End file.
